fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Twin Phoenixes
Illumine (照らす, Terasu), one of the very first and original elemental Phoenixes, is known as The White Phoenix (火災の白い鳥, Kasai no shiroi tori lit. The White bird of Fire) Appearance As a phoenix, Illumine is a large slender bird with a strong and fairly long neck, with pristine snowy white feathers. Her wings have a light icy blue undertone to them as well as, the color tipping the crest of thin curly feathers on top of her head, mingling perfectly with her already icy-colored feathers. Her blue eyes are a bit squinted, and her beak is orange with her talon feet black. She has a long decorative swirling mass of tail feathers with two longer fluffy strands on each side. The longer strands form a rhombus shape at the end with a red circle in the middle. Around her neck was a golden chain looped twice but still long enough to hang down a little ways past her chest, a circular golden pendant hanging off the end. In her avatar form, Illumine takes the appearance of a slender, curvaceous, well-endowed female human around her mid-twenties. Her white hair is short and waved, parted to the left side, and her eyes remain an icy blue, along with a single blue earring in her right ear. She wears a brass bikini top and bottom underneath her bluish-grey high-collared robes which are heavily furred around the neck, shoulders, and stop right underneath her bosoms. The middle of her robes are split widely open down the middle, stopping at her navel. She wears silver shoulder armor plates with baggy sleeves with an elongated silk sleeves at the end, a pair of silver decorated gauntlets around her forearms. A decorated crest belt is wrapped around her middle, whilst the front part of her robes hangs down to her calves. The back part of her robes ends in a waist coat-like design, decorated at the bottom in silver and with fur lining the bottom. Illumine's whitish-grey stiletto boots go up to her mid-thighs, heavily decorated on the front with cross-stitch pattering on the sides. A light thread of silk connects the back waistcoat with the front tapered part. She wears a beaded necklace and carries an icy blue scepter. Personality History Power and Abilities Magic Phoenix Magic *'Ice Essence Magic' (冰魔法精华, Aisu Essensu Majikku): allows Illumine to incorporate the element of Ice into her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with what is known as an Ice Phoenix. Illumine is able to produce large quantities of ice from her body in order to attack her opponents and defend herself or others. With this Magic, she is able to quickly form a great variety of ice structures that are suitable for a diverse range of purposes, no matter if the nature of these circumstances demand offensive, defensive uses or simple constructs (like a bridge).. The versitatlity of Illumine's magic, and her great mastery over it as the original, she can also create new spells for her liking.. However, all the objects that Illumine creates share one similar trait in that they freeze almost any surface they may come into contact with, covering it in a thick layer of ice that remains for extended periods. With further use of her magic, Illumine is able to cause her surroundings to begin to develop into a frozen climate that supports and increases the advantageous features of any future spells, while disadvantaging her opponent further as they suffer from the harmful effects of the sub-zero conditions, leading to the opponent falling to frostbite if they are not careful. *'Snow Essence Magic' (雪魔法精华, Yuki no Essensu Majikku): Illumine is able to withstand the coldest of sub-zero temperatures thanks to her snow magic, enabling her to also incorporate snow into her body, giving her special and unique characteristics. She can produce large quantities and small quantieies of snow from her body via her mouth, her hands, feet, wings, or nose, to attack her opponents. Her magic is also great for defending purposes where she is able to raise large mounds of snow to act as a wall, shields, or snow tsunamis. Illumine's snow essence magic gives her a large variety of ways she can employ it, making it a very versatile magic. *'Blue Flame Essence Magic' (蓝色火焰精华魔, Burū Fureimu Essensu Majikku): The fire of this magic is a blazing blue that is so cold it gives third-degree burns. Her lungs are capable of holding and spewing flames, her feathers also being flame-resistant that grants her protection against fire as well. With her talons, she is capable of covering them in flames to enhance her blows, and in avatar/human form, her nails become covered in the flames. Blue Flame Essence Magic allows Illumine to produce and control the cold flames from any part of her body, which can be used in close and long-ranged offense attacks, as well as defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide have sub-zero temperatures capable of burning and leaving frost bite. The user’s body temperature is capable of melting iron and burning off poison. Supportive Phoenix Magic *'Rise' (雄凰燃力演ライズ, Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): Rise, also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an un-categorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of Ilumine's capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. When invoking the power of Rise, Illumine focuses the energies that are dwelling within her frame intently, as she begins to surge the arcane powers within herself outwards while inducing the activation sequence of her particular element; whether it be her Snow, Ice, or Blue Flame magic. From there, Illumine works through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more - this causes her elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with Illumine's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of ethernano that act as a oxidant as they circle around Illumine's body, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that Illumine possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than her. She enters a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as her element cloaks around her, additionally causing some physical changes such as markings that are related to her ice, snow, or blue flame element being engraved into her skin and five long, blade-like feathers that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of her forearms in her avatar/human form. Regular Magic *'Avatar Magic' (化身魔法, Abatā no mahō): is magic that is used by powerful magical creatures like Illumine. This magic gives Illumine the ability to hide/seal her presence into a human form. The process in sealing is unknown due to the secrets never being revealed, though what is known is that it uses three seals in order to do so. The seals will completely seal Illumine's abilities and form in to that of a human. While all the seals are active, Illumine is unable to use her previous abilities. Though while in the human form, she may learn other abilities like humans. She will be able to use the learned abilities while in human form. At anytime the user is able to unlock the seals at anytime they choose. There are three different uses for this magic, each having a different effect. The more seals broken, the more Illumine begins to revert back to her original form. Her ice scepter serves a useful purpose in holding her magic while in this form, so she doesn't have to break a seal and can still use a lot of her magical abilities. *'Requip Magic' (換装, Kansō): This magic allows Illumine to store certain objects and things in pocket-sized dimensions for later use. Requip Magic has a lot of sub-spells as well that allow Illumine to store anything from clothes, to swords, to guns, and magical items. **'Unnamed Requip Spell': Illumine uses a spell when she's in her avatar/human form to store away her Ice Scepter. Since her magic is too much for her avatar form, the ice scepter helps to redirect some of her magic and store it, making the ice scepter the most powerful weapon she has. Abilities Physical Attributes *'Flight': As a Phoenix, Illumine possesses the ability to fly, using her large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below her. *'Long Life Span': Much like dragons a phoenix is able to live of hundreds of years at a time. Even going through a rebirth phase that essentially allows Illumine to shed her old aging self and regain a new appearance. When you really think about it, phoenixes are essentially immortal, but can be killed by mortal means. *'Rebirth': When a Illumine is near the end of her life or is near a near death state, she is able to overload her own magic. This causes her to burst into whatever element she was last using, thus destroying her current form. From this point a Illumine is brought back to life as a new phoenix by arising from the ashes of her predecessor. As a new phoenix, Illumine will often retain the memories and magical abilities and appearance of her predecessor, but will often have a different personality. *'Healing Blood': A second trait among phoenixes is that Illumine's blood is capable of healing any wound and curing nearly any disease. In addition to this, the feathers of a phoenix is known to fetch a high price. As they are rumored to be able to bring back to the dead. Magical Attributes Immense Magic Power: Magical Strength: Equipment Scepter *'Ice Scepter' (氷の笏, Kōri no shaku): The scepter is so cold, it'll freeze and turn anyone's hand blue and purple who is not Illumine. It's a defense mechanism as the scepter holds the greatest amount of her magical power while in her avatar form. The scepter itself is icy blue in color and and is completely made out of an ice that never melts. Being that Illumine's most favored and powerful magic is her Ice Essence Magic, that is the main magic that's contained within the scepter itself. Using the scepter as a conduit for her magical energy, Illumine is able to still cast out her spells and still retain her abilities. Quotes Trivia Category:Phoenix Category:Female Category:Ice Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Raven Queen Female Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Avatar Magic User